DC's The Titans
DC's The Titans is an animated TV series based off the "Teen Titans" comic book series with influence from the 2003 cartoon of the same name. The show began airing in September of 20XX and ran until May of 20XX. The show revolves around the titular group of super heroes fighting crime in Jump City and interacting with other heroes in the DC universe. Main Characters Main Titans * '''Robin/Nightwing/Dick Grayson - '''The leader of the group and one of the few members with no powers. Dick Grayson was once the sidekick of the legendary Batman, but was dismissed by him after an incident Robin refuses to talk about. His strategic thinking and martial arts techniques make him a formidable opponent for any foe. * '''Raven/Rachel Roth - '''An empathic sorceress with a large cloak and a fondness for the macabre, Raven is capable of using her dark powers for a variety of purposes including telepathy, telekinesis, and teleportation. Though she is one of the most powerful members of the team, Raven despises violence and often plays therapist for her teammates using her powers. * '''Cyborg/Victor Stone - '''Half-man, half-machine, Cyborg brings both street smarts and great engineering talent to the Titans. Cyborg's mechanical parts make for a great weapon in battle with a variety of built-in gadgets and tools that make him ready for any situation. He also has a fondness for slang. * '''Starfire/Koriand'r - '''An alien princess with the ability to fly and shoot fiery starbolts at her foes. Starfire's strength in battle makes her a valuable warrior, but often can get so enraged that her teammates need to keep her from mortally wounding her foes. When not in a battle, Starfire is a kind-hearted girl with a wide-eyed curiosity for Earth culture. * '''Beast Boy/Gar Logan - '''A green-skinned boy with the ability to morph into any animal he pleases. Beast Boy is one of the youngest members of the Titans and brings a youthful energy and innocence to the team. That, and his morphing abilities allow him to adapt to almost any situation. Beast Boy is always determined to do his best, though that sometimes gets in the way of rational thinking. * '''Wonder Girl/Cassie Sandsmark - '''The daughter of a famed archaeologist, trained by Amazons to fight, Wonder Girl has enormous strength and the power of flight. She also wields and electric lasso and a pair of indestructible bracelets. Wonder Girl is an adventurous and dutiful girl who is loyal to the core and will never abandon those she cares about. She acts as Robin's second-in-command most of the time. * '''Kid Flash/Impulse/Bart Allen - '''A speedster with amnesia, Kid Flash quite literally appeared from nowhere in front of the Titans and was taken in by them. Kid Flash can move at incredible speeds, much like his namesake. His ego is quite large, and he often literally runs into situations without thinking. But with speed like his, he can dodge whatever comes his way. * '''Solstice/Kiran Singh - '''A girl from India with the ability to manipulate light, Solstice brings an aura of positivity and enthusiasm to the team. Solstice believes that no matter what, she and the team can and will triumph. Her endless enthusiasm and love of bright colours has made her quite easy to like among her fellow Titans. * '''Bunker/Miguel Jose Barragan - '''A gay boy from Mexico, Bunker has the ability to create purple energy constructs for a limited time. The most recent addition to the team, Bunker's inexperience makes him something of a loose cannon, but his optimism and accepting nature have made him valued addition to the Titans. Supporting Characters COMING SOON Category:TV Series